


Blindness

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice never shades her eyes. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petaldancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldancing/gifts).



> Ibu requested "something bitter about Candice," years ago.

Candice never shades her eyes, even on the brightest, most cloudless days.

Candice wears skirts and short sleeves through snowstorms and subzero temperatures. She once dreamed of moving to warmer climates, but now she is too snowbound.

Candice is plucky and tough and everyone loves her, but this town is too small and she is always alone. Her Pokémon respect her concentration and focus; they don't realize that it's all she has.

Candice stomps holes through the snow's icy crust and watches as wounds stamp her skin. Blood falls; she smiles. There's no regret. She only feels numb.


End file.
